LOST
by raachaan
Summary: Kim Namjoon panik setengah mati ketika mendengar hyung-nya, Kim Seokjin, berteriak minta tolong saat menelponnya. Padahal dari pagi, ia sudah uring-uringan mencari keberadaan hyung-nya yang hilang entah kemana. Apa yang terjadi? /BTS FANFIC/ /NamJin/ /BL, Semi-Canon, OOC/ /don't like, don't read/


LOST

.

.

.

"Aish!"

Namjoon membanting telepon genggamnya kasar. Nomor yang dituju tidak juga menjawab. Dengan gusar ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, mengambil kunci mobil lalu keluar dari kamarnya. Susah sekali sih dihubungi, ucapnya dalam hati. Setelah mengunci _dorm_ , ia menjalankan mobilnya ke kantor agensinya.

Di mobil, ia masih berusaha untuk mengubungi nomor itu. Lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban. Ia semakin uring-uringan. Di perjalanan, ia hampir saja menabrak pengendara lain. Nyaringnya suara klakson disekitarnya sudah tidak ia hiraukan. Ia butuh sampai di kantor agensinya cepat. Tak berapa lama kemudian, gedung berwarna abu-abu itu terlihat di ujung jalanan. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia menancap gas dan mengerem tepat didepan pintu utama. Kedatangannya itu tentu sedikit menarik perhatian orang disekitar.

BRAK. Pintu kantor dibuka. Hari ini hari libur. Tidak banyak karyawan yang bekerja, hanya beberapa manajer dan pengatur jadwal yang sedang berdiskusi di ujung ruangan. Ia melangkahkan kaki ke 'Bangtan Room', tempat dimana sangat mungkin menemukan orang yang sudah ribuan kali ia telepon sejak semalam.

"Kim Seokjin!" panggilnya gusar sesaat ketika ia membuka pintu.

Tubuh itu terlonjak. Dengan kaget ia membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Namjoon? Sedang apa kau disana? Katanya kau butuh libur?"

Sayang, wajah yang menyambutnya adalah _hyung_ bermuka pucat mirip drakula, Min Suga. Seperti biasa, rambut yang acak-acakan dan kertas yang berantakan berisi lirik-lirik lagu mereka bertebaran disekitarnya.

"Ah, _hyung_. Liat Jin _hyung_ tidak?"

Min Suga memutar pandangannya ke ruang kosong, kemudian menatap Namjoon bingung.

"Em, sepertinya tidak. Tidak ada yang kesini daritadi…"

"Namjoon _hyung_!"

Sesosok tubuh kekar berisi muncul dibelakang Namjoon. Badannya boleh kekar, tapi ketika senyum matanya berubah menjadi segaris. Park Jimin datang sambal membawa beberapa bungkusan, yang bisa ditebak isinya tidak jauh dari makanan dan _snack_.

"Jimin. Kau lihat Jin _hyung_ tidak?" tanya Namjoon.

"Memangnya ada apa _hyung_?" jawab Jimin.

"Sudah jawab saja! Kau lihat Jin _hyung_ tidak?"

"Tidak. Sepertinya Jin _hyung_ sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali tadi. Katanya ada urusan."

"Urusan apa?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. _Hyung_ , kalau kau lapar, Jin _hyung_ sudah menyiapkan _kimchi-jjigae_ di panci di atas kompor kok. Atau kau mau makan bersama aku dan Suga _hyung_?" ucap Jimin sambil mengangkat plastik yang ia tenteng.

"Tidak, aku sudah makan kok. Sudah, makan sana. Sudah ada yang mendengus kelaparan tuh disana." ucap Namjoon iseng. Ia kemudian melirik Suga yang sedang menatapnya sinis.

Jimin tersenyum. Ia kemudian mengambil koran bekas dan menggelarnya di lantai. Dalam sekejap, 'Bangtan Room' berubah menjadi ruang makan dadakan. Ia menarik Suga dan mengajaknya untuk ikut duduk di lantai. Dengan malas Suga mengikuti keinginan _dongsaeng_ -nya dan makan bersama.

Namjoon menyingkir dari adegan manis itu dan menarik kursi dengan asal. Ia berusaha menghubungi Jin lagi, tapi tetap saja tidak ada jawaban. Ia terdiam, sepintas ia ingat ledekan Jungkook dan Taehyung kemaren malam tentang Jin yang masih kaku saat menari. Mungkinkah ia ada di ruang latihan?

Namjoon mengikuti kata hatinya dan naik ke lantai atas tempat ruang latihan berada. Terdengar sayup-sayup suara berisik dari sana. Apa Jin hyung ada disana?

" _Hyung_! Sudah jangan bercanda, ayo latihan lagi."

Jungkook dengan matanya yang berkilat menatap jengah dua laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya. Keduanya sedang asik kejar-kejaran sepanjang ruang latihan. Salah satunya akhirnya terpojok dan melambai-lambai menyerah. Senyuman mirip dengusan kuda menyeruak sepanjang ruangan. Keduanya terkekeh.

"Sudah kubilang jangan main-main denganku, Kim Taehyung. Kau masih kalah dengan _hyung_ -mu yang satu ini." ucap Jung Hoseok, yang sering sekali diledek mirip kuda, dengan senyuman kemenangannya.

Kim Taehyung tertawa. Badannya menggeliat geli. Ketika Hoseok sudah tak lagi menindih tubuhnya, ia terkulai di pojok ruangan. Tawanya masih geli seperti yang tadi.

"Oh, _leader_!" sapa Hoseok. "Kesambet apa kau ada di ruang latihan di hari libur yang indah ini?"

Namjoon mengedarkan pandangannya dan tidak menemukan Jin disitu. Ia berdecak gusar.

"Lihat Jin _hyung_ tidak?"

"Oh, Jin _hyung_ pergi tadi pagi sekali. Ia meminjam topiku, dan berjanji akan mengembalikannya nanti malam." kata Jungkook dengan nada kekanakkannya.

"Dia tidak bilang apapun padamu saat meminjam topi?"

"Eng, sepertinya tidak."

"Kalian juga tidak tahu kemana Jin _hyung_?" tanya Namjoon pada Taehyung dan Hoseok.

"Aku bahkan tidak sadar kalau dia tidak ada hari ini. Setelah mandi aku langsung kesini. Sudah kau telpon?" ucap Hoseok sambil melangkah menuju Namjoon. Dengan suara _aegyo_ -nya yang khas, ia merajuk dan berusaha melakukan _piggyback_ pada Namjoon.

"Ya, aku-"

Ucapannya terpotong karena tiba-tiba Hoseok menerjangnya dari belakang. Tak siap mendapat serangan, ia terpelesat dan jatuh ke lantai. Melihat kondisi itu, Taehyung bergerak meniban Hoseok dan Namjoon sambil terkekeh. Namjoon kemudian membiarkan tubuhnya tersungkur di lantai. Kini giliran Jungkook meniban ketiga _hyung_ -nya dengan bahagia. Mereka berempat saling menindih seperti roti lapis.

"Ya, apa yang kalian—"

"BURGER!"

Teriakan itu disambut dengan hentakan dan teriakan mengaduh berbarengan. Jimin berlari dari ujung ruang latihan dan ikut meniban mereka. Tawa mereka tak hentinya menyeruak.

"Ya, Park Jimin. Kau baru saja makan dan sudah bergerak heboh seperti itu?"

Suga berjalan dengan malas menuju tumpukan manusia itu. Setengahnya ia kasihan dengan Namjoon yang pipinya terlihat memerah karena tak kuat menahan beban member lain. Tapi ia juga tak tahan untuk ikut ambil bagian dari tumpukan manusia itu. Setelah menaruh barang bawaannya, yang tak jauh dari _cola_ , bir dan _snack_ , ia berteriak dengan _aegyo_ -nya.

"Min Syugaaaaaaaa~"

Suga ikut menambah tinggi tumpukan manusia itu dengan riang.

.

.

Tanpa sadar, Namjoon tak kunjung keluar dari ruang latihan itu dari pagi hingga sore. Ia asyik bercengkrama dengan lima membernya yang sedang kelebihan energi. Entah sudah berapa tegukkan bir menemani hangatnya suasana itu. Taehyung sudah tidak bisa lagi duduk tegak, ia telentang dan sesekali memegang perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa geli.

"Coba saja ada Jin _hyung_ disini, dia pasti sudah marah-marah karena kita menggosip seperti ini."

Namjoon terlonjak. Ia kembali teringat tujuannya kesini. Ia menegak birnya habis dan berdiri.

" _Hyung_ , mau kemana?" tanya Jungkook.

"Aku mau mencari Jin _hyung_." ucap Namjoon. "Sudah ya, aku pergi dulu."

Namjoon keluar dari ruang latihan. Ia mnegeluarkan telepon genggamnya dan ingin menghubungi hyung-nya yang ditelan angin itu. Namun, belum sempat ia menelpon, justru ia mendapat telpon dari Jin.

" _HYUNG_! Astaga ka—"

"NAMJOON! TOLONG AKU!"

Jantungnya berdesir, berhenti sebentar.

"NAMJOON! CEPAT KE _DORM_! AAAAAAAA!"

TREK. Panggilan putus.

Namjoon membeku. Teriakan Jin menggema di ruang kosong kepalanya, mengguncang hatinya. Sadar ada sesuatu yang terjadi, ia berlari menuju lift. Dengan panik ia memencet tombol lift untuk segera muncul dan membawanya turun. Sampai di bawah, ia berlari menuju pintu utama. Ia merogoh kantungnya, mencari kunci mobil yang seingatnya sudah ia kantungi.

"Uh, jangan sekarang… Kunciku…" rapalnya panik.

Kunci mobil yang dicari akhirnya ketemu, dan ia langsung menerjang padatnya lalu lintas dengan segera. Jin, member paling tua yang justru paling mirip anak kecil. Hyung dengan bahu lebar yang selalu menjadi tempat kepala Namjoon yang penat beristirahat. Hyung yang selalu memeluk Namjoon dari belakang dan menenangkannya ketika ia panik seperti ini. Hyung yang Namjoon sayangi sepenuh hatinya.

Setelah melewati lampu merah, akhirnya ia sudah tiba di _dorm_ -nya lagi. Dua anak tangga ia lewati, dan dari jauh sudah terlihat pintu depan yang terbuka. Ada beberapa kantung belanjaan di depan pintu. _Converse_ berwarna pink muda tergeletak di sampingnya. Jin ada di dalam.

"Jin _hyung_!" panggilnya.

Karena perasaannya yang tidak enak, ia mengambil gagang sapu di depan pintu untuk berjaga-jaga. Ia berjalan perlahan masuk ke dalam. Tidak ada suara.

"Jin _hyung_!" panggilnya lagi, kali ini dengan suara mendesis.

Sesosok tubuh bergetar di atas sofa. Kepalanya tenggelam dirangkulan tangannya sendiri. Dengan sweater pink dan paduan jeans warna biru muda, sosok itu terisak perlahan.

Tangan Namjoon meraih sosok itu pelan.

"Jin _hyung_?"

Sosok itu menengadah. Ada butiran air mata bersembunyi di sudut matanya.

"Namjoon!"

Jin menghamburkan dirinya ke pelukan Namjoon. Teriakan pecah di dada Namjoon.

" _Hyung_ ada apa? Astaga _hyung_ , kau berkeringat banyak sekali." tanya Namjoon panik.

"Aku… Aku…"

"Iya…?"

"Aku… Tadi di kamar mandi…"

"Kenapa? Kenapa di kamar mandi?"

"…ada kecoak terbang ke arahku, Namjoon!"

Jin menangis lebih keras lagi.

.

.

Setelah drama kecoak di kamar mandi yang menggemparkan itu, Jin kembali tenang dan merapikan barang belanjaannya. Namjoon sendiri sedang merapihkan 'kekacauan' yang ia perbuat karena bertarung dengan kecoak sialan itu. Setelah selesai, Namjoon menghamburkan dirinya ke sofa. Pandangannya tertuju pada Jin.

BRUK.

"Namjoon!" erang Jin.

Namjoon memeluk _hyung_ -nya dari belakang, erat. Wangi tubuh Jin menguar dari pangkal lehernya, manis seperti vanilla. Ia menghela napasnya dalam, membiarkan seluruh indra penciumannya merekam wangi yang sangat ia rindukan sejak tadi pagi.

"Namjoon, ada apa?" tanya Jin pelan.

Jin mendekap lengan Namjoon di pinggangnya.

"Aku mencarimu sejak pagi, _hyung_. Kucari kau ke kamarmu, ke kamar Jungkook, bahkan aku pergi ke kantor agensi dan ruang latihan pagi ini untuk mencarimu. Kau kemana saja?" rengek Namjoon.

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh pergi?" tanya Jin iseng.

"Ah, _hyung_. Kau tau bukan itu maksudku."

Jin melepaskan Namjoon darinya. Berbalik menatapnya. Mengelus rambutnya pelan.

"Namjoon."

"Iya?"

"Selamat ulang tahun, sayang."

Namjoon membeku. Kue ulang tahun muncul di hadapannya, beserta senyuman Jin yang amat manis.

" _Hyung_ … Apa…"

"Coba lihat jam berapa sekarang."

Namjoon mengecek telepon genggamnya. 12 September 2016. 12:05.

"Daritadi kau pergi hanya untuk ini? Hanya untuk kue ulang tahun?"

"Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan betapa kesalnya kamu ketika saat ulang tahun aku tidak sempat membuat perayaan apa-apa. Kau masih ingat log kita berdua? Saat itu aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk membuatkanmu perayaan ulang tahun. Jadi, Kim Namjoon, malam ini kau mendapatkan sup seaweed paling enak yang pernah ku buat." ucap Jin senang.

Namjoon kemudian duduk di ruang makan. Sebuah perayaan ulang tahun tergelar di depannya, lengkap dengan kue ulang tahun dan lilin yang menyala temaram. Setelah meniup lilin ulang tahun, dan mencuri bibir Jin yang begitu menggoda saat ikut meniup lilin, ia menyesap sup dengan lahap. Jin memperhatikannya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau lapar ya? Apa kau tidak sempat makan hari ini?" tanya Jin iseng.

Namjoon hanya tersenyum. Ia tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari makanan yang dibuat Jin untuknya. Mulutnya sibuk mengunyah, tangannya tak berhenti menyuap. Dengan cekatan Namjoon menghabiskan semuanya dalam sekejap. Makan tengah malam itu berakhir dengan sangat cepat.

Jin tersenyum bahagia melihat makanan yang ia buat habis dalam sekejap. Ia berdiri dan bersiap-siap untuk merapikan meja makan, namun tiba-tiba lengannya ditarik oleh Namjoon. Seketika ia duduk dipangkuan Namjoon yang kekenyangan.

"Jinnie…" Namjoon tersenyum nakal. "Aku ingin kado."

"Kado? Setua ini kau mau kado?" tanya Jin sambil tersenyum.

Namjoon mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jin, dan mencium bibirnya pelan. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab sudah membuatku uring-uringan hari ini." ucap Namjoon.

.

.

.

.

Writer's Note:

HOLA. Nice to meet you, people. Setelah menjadi silent reader, tukang rnr, dan tukang gangguin author suruh update cepet, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk ikutan iseng-iseng bikin karya disini. Dan inilah hasilnya. Berusaha komedi romantis, tapi gak tau dapet ngga feel-nya buat kalian ahaha. Happy Reading and #HappyNamjoonDay! :D


End file.
